


and you love me til my heart stops

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas takes a bullet for philip





	

There have been moments in his life where Philip wondered if he was going to die. Nights where hunger coiled and stretched inside his belly. Mornings where he wasn’t sure if his mother was going to come home. Minutes pressed against bricks in alleys, hiding from people he’d stolen from to provide for himself when his mother disappeared. 

But none of them are anything compared to this.

He doesn’t quite know how he ended up here; probably because of whatever was on the fabric the man pressed to his mouth.

He remembers being shoved into the car, and he remembers riding in the trunk with Lukas. He remembers being cold. Then, being pulled out and dropped to the ground. Lukas, next to him. 

That’s all there is until now.

The cold bites into him, gnawing at his bones. His teeth chatter as he looks around, trying to figure out where he is.

There’s nothing but trees. They’re in a clearing, and Philip guesses there’s a cabin somewhere behind him, but with his ankles and hands tied, he can’t move. He tips his head back as far as it’ll go, but he hits the metal of the car before he can see anything.

“You two caused a huge problem, you know.” A man says, stepping into view. Philip stiffens, and watches as the man from the cabin, the man that almost killed him, stops and crosses his arms.

“If you two had just, been somewhere else, none of this would have happened.”

 _If only you knew_ , Philip thinks.

“But you were. And now I have to clean up.” He says.

“We won’t tell-“ Lukas says.

The man looks down at him, making a face.

“You already did, kid. How else do you think I found you?”

Philip glances over at Lukas, who watches the man with furrowed brows.

“You two being together, by yourselves, made this a lot easier. And after that cop is gone too, not one person can ID me. It’ll work out quite nicely, actually.” He says. Philip’s stomach rolls.

 _Helen_.

The man doesn’t say anything else, instead reaching into his coat, and pulling something else.

The only thing Philip can see is the glint of metal; a gun, raised, aimed at his face. Lukas’ breath hitches beside him, and he wishes his hands were free, or that he was brave enough to look over at Lukas. They started this together, and if it’s going to end, it should be together.

The safety clicks off, and he thinks he sees something in the trees behind the man. A flash of white, ducking behind a tree.

He looks over at Lukas, and finds Lukas watching him already, a stricken look on his face. He wants to say something, something meaningful, something that’ll give them both peace in their final moments, but his mind is empty. Calm. Quiet.

The man pulls the trigger. Philip is expecting pain, but instead, there is weight. A flash of blonde hair, a gray shirt, and then weight on his legs. Someone running up and tackling the man to the ground. Lukas, splayed across his lap.

He pulls on his hands until they slide out of the restraints, ignoring the pain starting at his fingertips and licking up his arm like fire. He’s going to regret freeing his hands in a few minutes, but right now, all that matters is Lukas.

Lukas freed his hands, at some point, which must have made him able to get up and move in front of Philip.

Philip flips him over carefully, his stomach in his throat. Lukas’ face is so pale he looks like a ghost, and Philip isn’t sure if that’s from the cold or dying.

 _Dying_. He must be dying, or dead. _Lukas is dying_. 

He carefully moves him onto the dirt, and scans his chest, landing on the maroon spot beside his collarbone. He tugs the shirt down, breath hitching.

The bullet is still in there. Philip doesn’t know much about bullet wounds, but he knows the bullet is still inside, because when he runs his hand over Lukas’ back, there aren’t any other holes.

He looks up, and sees people in uniform, pulling the writhing man to his feet as he tries to escape.

Philip cradles Lukas’ head in his lap, searching his face for some sign of consciousness.

“Lukas. Open your eyes. Open your eyes, Lukas.” Philip says. He cups Lukas’ face in his bloody hands, willing his eyes to open.

But they don’t. They don’t open.

“Please, Lukas.” Philip says. The world is moving around him and lights are being pointed but Lukas is still, and so is he.

Lukas is so, so still.

Tears well in his eyes, and he bends down, resting his forehead against Lukas’.

“Please, Lukas. Please wake up.” He whispers. His tears drip onto Lukas’ cheeks, and he clamps his eyes shut.

Then hands are on him, pulling him to his feet. He’s pretty sure he hears Helen in his ear, telling him he’s okay, they got Kane, he’s okay.

He tries to get away, to get back to Lukas, but the grips on him are too tight for him to pull against.

EMT’s kneel around Lukas, blocking him from Philip’s view.

“Lukas! Lukas!” Philip yells, thrashing against whoever holds him. He just needs to get back to Lukas. He has to hold him. He can’t leave him alone, not if he’s dead or dying. He needs to be with someone. Someone who loves him.

Something pricks his neck, and he looks back, seeing lots of people but no faces.

Then the world folds in on itself, and everything goes black.

-

He wakes up in a hospital, the lights dim. It’s nighttime, but Philip isn’t sure what day it is. Gabe sleeps in a chair beside his bed.

He looks down at the IV in his arm, his last memories flashing in his head.

 _Lukas_.

Gabe stirs as Philip moves, attempting to swing his feet over the edge of the bed. He can’t do much with his hands, seeing as they’re tightly wrapped and ache beneath the bandages, but he wiggles until his toes brush the ground.

“You’re awake. Philip, sit down.” Gabe says, getting up, grabbing Philip’s shoulders. Philip doesn’t have the strength to push against him, so he sinks back into the mattress.

“Lukas. Lukas got shot.” He says. Gabe nods, kneeling in front of him, concern on his face.

“He did. But we got Kane.”

“He was dead. He was dead.” Philip says, panic rising.

“Philip-“

“He was so cold, and he wasn’t moving, and I-“

“Lukas is alright.”

Philip’s brows furrow, and he focuses his attention on Gabe.

“He’s okay?” Gabe nods.

“I need to see him.” Philip says, getting to his feet once again.

“Hold on, sport. You’ve been asleep for a day. You’re still pretty weak.”

“Im fine.” Philip says. As soon as he says it, he sways, and Gabe has to grab onto him to keep him from falling.

“Please, Gabe.” Philip says, looking up at Gabe. Gabe sighs, and steps away, digging into the clear bag on the other chair. Inside are some of Philip’s clothes. He pulls out a pair of sweats and a t shirt, and helps Philip into them, shoving the hospital gown away.

Then he’s carefully helping Philip down the hall.

When they get to the door, and Philip sees Lukas in his hospital bed, eyes closed, chest rising and falling, he’s so relieved he loses his breath. He staggers back a step, running into Gabe. Gabe steadies him, and smiles.

“He’s okay.” Gabe says. He gives Philip a light shove into the room, and Philip stumbles into the chair beside Lukas’ bed.

He glances back at Gabe, who nods, and says, “Bo went home for the night.”

Then he closes the door, and the boys are alone.

Philip leans onto the bed, and lays his head down on his arms, closing his eyes.

“If you’re gonna take a nap, might as well do it up here.” A voice says.

Philip lifts his head, and finds a smirking Lukas sitting up in his bed.

“I thought you were dead.” He says.

The smile settles into a flat line, and Lukas presses his lips together.

“Not dead.”

Philip’s lips part, and he wants to tell Lukas how relieved he is, how he was terrified, not for his own life, but for Lukas’.

Lukas shifts over in the bed, wincing as he does so. He pulls the blankets back, and Philip climbs up beside him. Lukas lays the blankets over their legs, and carefully wraps an arm around Philip, tugging him against him. Philip leans against his side, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“You took a bullet for me.” Philip says.

“I couldn’t let you die.” Lukas says, voice hollow.

“Better me than you.”

“No.”

“You’re minutes away from a sponsorship, Lukas. That’s your future.” Philip trails off.

Lukas is quiet for so long Philip is sure he’s not going to say anything.

Then, he says, “None of that matters without you.”

Now it’s Philip’s turn to be speechless.

He sits up, turning to look at Lukas. Lukas reaches up, a hand settling on Philip’s neck.

“You’re the thing I can’t live without. Not-not motocross. You.” He leans forward until his forehead rests against Philip’s, both their eyes closed.

“I’m pissed at you for almost dying for me.”

“It was romantic.” Lukas protests.

“Stupid.” Philip says, pulling back to look at Lukas.

“I got shot for you, you know.” Lukas says. A laugh slips past Philip’s lips, and he shakes his head, leaning back into Lukas.

“Shut up, Lukas.”

“You shut up.”

“You first.”

Lukas bends down, pressing a kiss to the top of Philip’s head. Then they really do shut up, drifting to sleep, wrapped in each other.

And when the nurses find them curled together, they don’t make Philip leave. They let them stay, warm and safe and together, until the sun comes up.


End file.
